


Better Version of Me

by Erin_Riwen, tari_vilya



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_vilya/pseuds/tari_vilya
Summary: Music vid for The Sentinel created with my bestie Tari Vilya.  Song is Better Version of Me by Fiona Apple, sister of Sentinel co-star Garett Maggart.





	Better Version of Me




End file.
